User blog:KickPrevails/Chatroom - Part 1
Hey! Before I start, here are the people in this chatroom. I JUST LOVE CHATROOMS FOR SOMEREASON! BigBadBlackBelt: Rudy SkatintotheTop: Jack NumbaOnePrez: Kim DorkilyCuterThanYou: Milton WOOOOO!: Jerry Let's start the storrry... room... chatstory... storyroom... storychat-- oh, you get the point. :D 'SkatintotheTop '''has entered the chatroom. '''DorkilyCuterThanYou '''has entered the chatroom. '''BigBadBlackBelt '''has entered the chatroom. '''SkatintotheTop: '''Hey guys! What'sup? '''DorkilyCuterThanYou: '''Whadda do, girl? '''BigBadBlackBelt: '... 'SkatintotheTop: '''Jerry? '''DorkilyCuterThanYou: '''Got you! Haha, I would never use such terrible grammar. '''BigBadBlackBelt: '''Okay... then where ''is Jerry? 'SkatintotheTop: '''And Kim? '''DorkilyCuterThanYou: '''We were supposed to all meet at two... '''BigBadBlackBelt: '''And it's only 2:07. Don't worry. Jerry's probably going out with ANOTHER girl, and Kim's probably still trying to make herself look pretty. '''SkatintotheTop: '''Are you saying that Kim isn't pretty? Cuz I can prove you wrong. Have you ''seen her? 'BigBadBlackBelt: '''Sorry, geez... looks like ''someone ''has a little crushy-wushy on Kimmy-wimmy! '''SkatintotheTop: '''I just virtually punched you. '''NumbaOnePrez '''has entered the chatroom. '''NumbaOnePrez: '''Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!!! '''BigBadBlackBelt: '''If you don't mind my asking, what made you late? '''NumbaOnePrez: '''Well-- this morning, I got up around 12. Super late, I know. I was in such a hurry to get ready, meet Jerry at Phil's at 1 that I slammed into the mirror. '''SkatintotheTop: '''What?! Are you okay? '''NumbaOnePrez: '''Yeah. I bandaged it up and saw it was 2:05. I came on here as fast as I could. '''BigBadBlackBelt: '''HAH! I TOLD YOU, JACK! '''NumbaOnePrez: '''Brb. '''SkatintotheTop: S'he was healing the wounds on her ALREADY pretty face. 'BigBadBlackBelt: '''Ooooo! Somebody likes somebody! '''DorkilyCuterThanYou: '''According to my calculations... you like her! '''SkatintotheTop: '''Well-- I... if I did like her, it would be based on her awesome personality and how cool she is. Not her beauty which most guys fall for. '''BigBadBlackBelt: '''You realize you just admitted you liked her, right? '''SkatintotheTop: '''So what if I like her? She probably likes... likes... '''DorkilyCuterThanYou: '''Here's a fact: If she likes anyone, it's you. I mean, have you seen the way you act towards each other? Uh... well Jerry recorded you guys one day. Here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXRjVmwWC4s '''SkatintotheTop: '''Wow, this was really a while ago. '''SkatintotheTop: '''I didn't know I looked that awesome when I fought! :D '''SkatintotheTop: '''And I didn't know Joan was there! '''DorkilyCuterThanYou: '''Keep watching-- look at the passion meter. '''SkatintotheTop: '''It's not that obvious-- see, she said herself that there wasn't anything going on between us. '''DorkilyCuterThanYou: '''You seriously think that she would tell Joan? I can't belive that, there's love seeping out of both of you through that entire video! '''SkatintotheTop: '''Whatev. I'm gonna text Jerry to see where he is. I'm out. '''BigBadBlackBelt: '''C'ya, kid. '''SkatintotheTop '''has left the chatroom. '''DorkilyCuterThanYou: '''I might as well go then, too. '''BigBadBlackBelt: '''Same. C'ya, Milton. '''DorkilyCuterThanYou: '''Bye '''DorkilyCuterThanYou '''has left the chatroom. '''BigBadBlackBelt '''has left the chatroom. '''NumbaOnePrez: '''I'm back guys! '''NumbaOnePrez: '...Guys? Huh. '''NumbaOnePrez: '''I wonder what you were talking about. '''NumbaOnePrez: '''Miton...Jack...Jack...Rudy...Milton-- a video? '''NumbaOnePrez: '''OMG. Jerry is SO dead!!! '''NumbaOnePrez '''has left the chatroom. Category:Blog posts